


Well that was unexpected

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo square: cupping, Bucky is such a little shit, Coming Untouched, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple cupping, Poor Steeb and his sensitive nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Steve has sensitive nipples. Bucky makes very good use of this information.





	Well that was unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [CaptBarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes).

“God, you love when I play with your tits, don’t you, Stevie?” Bucky chuckled.

Steve whimpered and nodded as Bucky pinched one of his nipples and rolled it between his fingers. 

“I got a little surprise for them nipples of yours. You wanna try it out?” Bucky asked.

Steve peeled his eyes open. “What is it?” he asked in between moans.

Bucky’s lips turned up in a devious smile. “Aw, come on, Stevie. Just trust me, will ya?”

“Okay,” Steve said. 

His eyes dropped closed again as Bucky stretched his nipples and then slapped them, before he eased off the bed. He went to the dresser and rummaged around, returning with a medium sized box. He flipped it open and took out two plastic things resembling domes and a handle of some kind.

“Know what this does?” he asked.

“Not a clue,” Steve replied.

“Oh, good. Surprises are more fun that way,” Bucky said.

Steve tried to watch, honestly he did, but instead of using whatever the hell that was, Bucky flicked each nipple again. He closed his eyes and breathed out hard. He was allowed to be loud when they were playing, but he wasn’t allowed to move. Those were the rules and Steve did his best to obey.

He felt the thing settle over a nipple and heard the handle click into place.

“Tell me when the suction starts to get uncomfortable,” Bucky instructed.

Oh, this was for suction. Steve could get behind that, though he wasn’t sure what the endgame was. All the same, he nodded and kept his eyes closed, focusing on the sensation.

“That’s getting a little much, Buck,” Steve informed him.

“Good,” Bucky praised.

He unclipped the handle and moved to the other side, repeating the process. When it was done, Bucky set the handle aside and put the box on the floor.

“How’s it feel?”

Steve took a deep breath. The movement stretched the suctioned skin, but it didn’t hurt. It was a strange sensation — not pleasurable, but not painful either.

“I’m not sure. It’s weird. I’m kinda aware of my nipples but not really in a particular way,” he explained.

Bucky nodded. “Well, good. If they start to hurt let me know. I’m gonna watch some DS9.”

“What?!” Steve practically screeched. 

“Easy, easy,” Bucky said holding out a hand to calm Steve. “Only until your nipples are ready. This takes time. Be patient.”

Steve nearly growled and he threw his head back against the pillow. He already had a throbbing hard on and now he had to wait for god-only-knew how long to maybe get off.

Ignoring Steve’s pouting, Bucky plopped himself down on the bed next to Steve and clicked on the TV. For all the attention Bucky was paying to the TV, Steve thought he might as well have a bowl of popcorn to eat. 

After about five minutes, his erection finally flagged, and he scooted up the bed to watch DS9 with Bucky, because there was no sense in not watching a perfectly good show. Right about the time Gul Dukat was giving his grand speech and Garak seemed like he was about to enact some miraculous plan, Bucky turned off the TV.

Steve gaped and made some indignant noise about the injustice of it all. But before he could properly complain, Bucky leaned over, grabbed both cups, and pulled hard.

“Ow, ow, fuck!”

Bucky let go. “Tsk, tsk. First, you were complaining that we took a break and watched TV. Then, you complained that I turned the TV off. Make up your mind, Steve.”

Steve groaned and Bucky pushed him to slide down the bed. He followed, laying on his back, and Bucky flicked the releases on the little cups. They lifted off, Steve’s skin only slightly stuck to the rim. Bucky carefully set them aside on the nightstand and leaned over. He blew a gentle breath across Steve’s left nipple and he arched off the bed.

Bucky whistled and his eyebrows climbed his forehead. “Sensitive, are you?”

Steve gasped and fisted the sheets in his fingers. “Oh my god. Shit. Is this what they do?”

Bucky laughed and ran his fingers over Steve’s nipple. Steve thrashed and Bucky did it again… and again.

Steve tried to stay still, but god, nothing Bucky had ever done had been this unexpectedly intense. In just a minute, he was throbbing hard again while Bucky played with his nipples. Suddenly, Bucky moved on from just blowing across his nipples and gently touching; he grabbed and twisted and rolled and stretched, and staying still was no longer an option. 

Steve arched his back and writhed against the bed. 

“Bucky, Bucky! Please, I can’t! It’s too much,” he pleaded.

“Do you need me to stop?” Bucky asked.

Steve tossed his head back and forth on the pillow. “I- I don’t know. I don’t know! I just- please? Can I come? Please let me touch myself.”

Bucky chuckled darkly. “I don’t think so. You’re doing just fine. Wrap your hands around the top edge of the headboard and hold on. I’ll give you everything you need.”

Steve did as he was told, grudgingly, but he was pretty sure that what Bucky deemed him to need and what Steve felt like he needed were not one in the same.

Without warning, Bucky moved to sit across Steve’s thighs to hold him down, and then leaned over and licked a nipple. Steve outright screamed, but Bucky kept at it. Licking, sucking, biting, scraping with his teeth — anything to make Steve squirm and moan and shiver. 

And squirm and moan and shiver he did. Bucky was merciless. Steve couldn’t do anything but cry out and dig his fingers into the headboard. He couldn’t even form coherent thoughts. There was Bucky on him, and there was the sensation of his nipples, which went straight to his dick. Nothing else. 

His chest heaved and his muscles strained. His abs clenched and toes curled and even with Bucky on his thighs, he flexed so hard that he lifted him up off the mattress. 

“FUCK!” he shouted. 

Bucky doubled-down and gripped Steve’s sides to avoid being thrown off, continuing to work Steve even as he came untouched. 

“Oh, god. God, Buck. Enough. Please. Too much. Too much,” Steve finally pleaded.

Bucky let go with a wet smack and leaned back to assess Steve. He was heavy lidded and still gasping as the post-orgasm haze began to settle in. There was a mess of streaks on both their bellies from where Steve had come on them. To top it off, the headboard looked a little, well, splintered. 

“Well,” Bucky finally said, “that was unexpected.”

Steve let go of the headboard and started laughing, like he couldn’t quite get a grip on the situation. 

“ _You_ think it was unexpected?” Steve rasped in between laughs. “I didn’t even know that could happen!”

He kept on laughing until tears poured out of the corners of his eyes and by then Bucky couldn’t help but join in. They laughed until they couldn’t breathe and then lay there, side by side.

“I think we’ve found a winner,” Bucky finally joked, and Steve chuckled and wiped his eyes again.

“I guess you could call it that. You wanna go again?” he asked.

“Hell, yeah. I’m bottoming, though. Get to work, Rogers,” Bucky ordered with mock authority.

Steve rolled up and gave Bucky a lazy salute. “Sir, yes, sir.”


End file.
